Simply Carm and Sly Fluff
by SourPatchKidsChewHeadsOff
Summary: Just as the tittle suggests lol. First oneshot written, first story ever written by I and my best friend, be easy on the new-bees! Miss. Dawson, and Miss. Depp!


**Title:** Simply Carm and Sly Fluff  
**Fandom:** Sly Cooper Series Sucker Punch  
**Characters:** Sly Cooper, Constable Neyla, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count: **8, 599  
**Summary:** Just some Sly and Carmelita fluff :)  
**Notes: **This is our first fanfiction, so give us a break, and we promise to give you a cookie :D

* * *

**-_-SourPatchKidsChewHeadsOff-_-**

**Miss. Dawson, and Miss. Depp**

**Simply Carm and Sly Fluff**

**Oneshot**

* * *

"Cooper?" Neyla asked as she strode across the rooftops towards a figure in the distance that very much resembled a certain Sly Cooper. The figure was muscular and at the same time very slender, angelic, graceful looking…

"Neyla…?" The voice of the figure was defiantly Sly Cooper's suave, flirtatious voice. Though the constable realized it sounded different from it's usual 'suave' state.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," The thief answered, but Neyla could tell that he was not saying the truth.

"Cooper, tell me what's wrong," The tiger said. Sly sighed.

"I-It's nothing, Neyla," Sly stuttered. But to Sly, it was big.

"Sly, just tell me." Her voice demanded his attention to snap into her green eyes. The tigress saw that he looked as if he'd been crying, and saw the corners still had tears somewhat inside them.

Impulse struck and she gentley thumbed the tears out of his eyes, and hugged him. The raccoons face went into her shoulder and she could feel wetness gather were his eyes were, "Carmelita." His voice was muffled in her shirt.

"What about ol' iron sides?" The tigress asked holding his shoulders; then it hit her...she'd done something to hurt Sly's feelings, a VERY bad thing, "What did she do to you?"

"...I...I tried to talk to her about...how I cared for her and she...yelled at me...and...told me that...she'd never go out with a piece of trash like me." The raccoon said looking away in shame, and embarrassment.

"Cooper...she doesn't deserve you." Neyla replied strongly, "Your a good man, and you have morals, respect, and are a complete gentlemen. She doesn't deserve you, your too good for somebody like that, who can't even control her anger."

"How could she say all those things...?" Sly sighed, "I'd thought that all those times I'd saved her and helped her out of tight spots would have proved that I loved her..."

"She just doesn't see that you are a really great guy, Sly," She hugged him tighter, which didn't bother Sly. He cried silently into her shoulder. Sly was thinking that Neyla thought he was a wimp because he was crying over a girl, but Neyla totally understood.

"Thanks Neyla," He said after a few minutes of silence. He let out of their embrace and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

* * *

_**CarmeitaPOV**_

I was walking from the bar where I'd just cussed Cooper out at, and was feeling great, when all the sudden I heard some noises down an alley. Following the instinct to find out what was going on, and crept down the narrow alley and came upon something that me be almost faint.

Neyla, my constable, was hugging Sly Cooper and telling him something in his ear. What I also noticed was that Cooper was crying...thats when cold ice struck me...I'd made him cry. I hadn't meant what I said, I just said it because of my career! Now Cooper came to Neyla for comfort...

I felt so much guilt hit me at once, I made Sly Cooper cry...

I would never admit it, but I do have feelings for Sly. I hated that I did but I do. I always know he loved me. I had to force myself to not just blurt out "I love you, too".

It's really weird and crazy for a cop to love a thief, but sometimes, the unthinkable is real.

Seeing Sly and Neyla, I swear I could feel my heart break a little. I somewhat hated Neyla, ever since she joined. I knew she wanted to be evil, that she was never a honest cop like I was. She played her act just like a play on Broadway.

I could see right through her little act. From the minute I saw her, I knew that she was terrible. She hated me, she hated the Cooper Gang, she hated everyone. The only reason that she pretended to be Slys friend was to get all the information on what him and his gang were up to so she could help get them thrown in jail, and become chief.

What I hated most about this is she was still touching Sly. Her arms carressed his arms and made him look helpless...I didn't like Neyla, and I hated Neyla holding Sly. Raising my pistol in front of myself I couldn't help the urge.

* * *

_**NormalPOV**_

Sly listened intently to Neyla, and they talked in whispers like secret lovers, which is exactly what they were it seemed like. He'd had a crush on the vixen ever since he first laid his lucious chocolate eyes on her...but now he felt as if, even as Carmelita drifted father away, Neyla took her place devinley.

As the conversation deepened about thier life stories he felt he knew her all his life. She didn't ask any questions pertaining to being a thief, including his gang, or where he lived...so how could that be evil?

Though as the friendly conversation went on, it was interrupted by Neyla shaking to death and falling to the ground in a heap. Carmelita stood feet away with her pistol smoking from the shot she'd just fired.

Carmelita looked at Slys face, he looked really mad. She took her gaze from Sly to Neyla, who was lying on the cold ground, not moving at all.

Sly said nothing, but just looked at Carmelita in shock and madness. Where had she come from? How long was she there? Did she hear or see what happened? These questions were razing around Slys mind.

"Sly, I didn't mean what I said." The fox stepped fowards, but Cooper's hand stopped her.

"You think you can just treat me like dirt and pick me up off the side of the road when you want?" The raccoon shook his head angirly, "Not only have I taken care of you my whole life and respected you, loved you, with all my heart, but I've never spoke an word on negative about you... Thats what you do every day Carmelita, shout at me, curse at me...and frankly...I'm done."

"But Sly-" Carmelita began, but Sly cut her off.

"I tried so many times to prove to you that I loved you, Carmelita. I always put it behind me like it was nothing, and I'm getting tired of it. You treat me like scum, do you know how much that hurts Carm?"

Carmelita was surprised by his comeback. She had never thought that she would here Sly say things like that to her, even though she knew that they were true.

"I'm done." The raccoon said angirly trying to move away from her.

The cop's heart caught in her throat, she couldn't get Cooper to listen, she had to make him stay, but she couldn't very well hold back a grown man who was as strong as Cooper. With much regret about her quick descion she raised her pistol, and...

_**ZAP!**_

Cooper's whole body shook violently, his teeth chattered from the eletricity. His copper eyes shut and he fell unconcious to the ground at her feet. She swallowed the lump in her throat that she suspected was her heart, and grabbed him off the ground.

Carmelita couldn't believe what she had just done. She just wasn't thinking. But right now, she just wanted to get Sly to her apartment. Neyla would wake up and find her way.

She took Sly to her apartment. To the other officers, that was just a stupid idea. To her, it was better. She couldn't just throw him in jail, not after what she had just done. Carmelita was close to tears. She didn't want this to happen, all she wanted was to tell Sly how she felt, but she never imagined this happening.

As she laid him on the couch she covered him up with blankets and put a pillow firmly behind his head. What was she suppose to say? "Oh God Sly...I am so sorry for all the things I've done...I never meant it...I just...I was just scared...I've never been in love with somebody...not like you any ways... My whole heart belongs to you...and I can't even tell you."

"Didn't you just tell me?" A suave voice asked from behind her as well as two strong arms wrapping around her body, "You could've told me instead of the shock pistol blast...it hurts more than you think." Afterwards he laugh with her in a slight amusement.

"How long have you been conscious?" asked Carmelita.

"Long enough to hear what you said. I'm sorry Carmelita, I just, I just never knew that you felt the same way,"

"I always have Sly, It was just the fact that I was a cop and you were a thief was why I acted like that," She explained. "I really didn't mean what I said, Sly. I shouldn't of said what I did,"

The raccoon smiled lightly, "I'm glad you feel that way, and I'm glad you apologized...and I'm glad..."

Suddenly he leaned into Carmelita. His lips mashed against hers; Carmelita's hands came behind his head and pulled him in tighter towards her. The thief smiled against her lips and pulled her back towards the bed were she fell ontop of him and began to kiss him harder.

The fox let go of of him and rolled off breathing hard. She giggled as he panted beside her, then cuddled herself close to him, "I love you Sly Cooper."

"I love you more." He teased messing with her ebony curls with a finger, "I love you more than anybody in the whole world."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Achk..." Neyla coughed as she rose from the cement, "What the...aw come on! Don't I ever get anybody! I be evil and everybody hates me, I be nice and I still don't get anybody! And whats with the whole dialouge behind my back about being evil by Carmelita?"

"Hey hot stuff." A voice said from the shadows, "I'll go out with you." It was Dimitri.

The cat's eyes widened in disgust, "Thats all I get authors?"

Miss. Dawson and Miss. Depp appeared!

"Hey your lucky I got you anybody." Miss. Depp said rolling her eyes, "Miss. Dawson didn't wanna give you anybody, and thought you should have been blown up."

"I can stick to that." Miss. Dawson replied crossing her arms with a evil grin towards Neyla.

"I'll take the lizard." The tigress growled walking away, more so skipping away with Dimitri in a strange fashion.

"I'm hungry." Miss. Dawson said.

"Me too." Miss. Depp agreed.

"Sour patch kids?" Miss. Dawson smiled, "Biting the heads off?"

"YEAH!" Miss. Depp yelled with an already large sugar buzz, "AND MILK!"

Miss. Dawson raised an eyebrow and walked away towards the grocery store sighing as her crazy friend followed singing a strange song about eating sour-patch kids, and milk.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sly Cooper Characters, Sucker Punch Owns all rights to them**


End file.
